Generally, magnetic components use magnetic materials for shaping and directing magnetic fields in a manner designed to achieve a desired electrical performance. Magnetic components are readily used in a wide variety of electronic equipment such as computers, televisions, telephones, etc. In operation, magnetic fields may act as the medium for storing, transferring, and releasing electromagnetic energy. Transformers are one specific example of a magnetic component, and typically comprise two or more windings of conductors (e.g., copper wire) wound around a bobbin with a magnetic core inserted through the bobbin. The bobbin may generally be made, of a molded plastic or any other suitable dielectric material. The conductors may be wound around the bobbin a predetermined number of times and in a predetermined configuration to achieve specific electrical characteristics. For example, the number of windings (e.g., a primary winding and a secondary winding) and the number of turns for the conductors in each winding may be a function of the intended application for the transformer.
To form the magnetic field in the transformer, a core assembly having high magnetic permeability may be inserted into the bobbin. Often the core assembly is made in two pieces, each having an “E” shaped cross-section that may be inserted into opposite ends of the bobbin. The transformer assembly may then be held together by various physical means such as a spring clip, tape, or an adhesive. Of course, different configurations may also be used for various applications.
Transformers generally operate on the principle that a change in current flowing through a first winding conductor, which is isolated from a second winding conductor, creates a magnetic flux in a core that causes a change in the current flow in the second winding conductor. The ratio of current in the two winding conductors may generally be related to the relative number of windings of each conductor. This may in turn create a voltage that may be the product of the number of turns multiplied by the change in magnetic flux.
Transformers are used in several applications, including power converters (or power adapters) used to power electronic devices, such as cell phones, computers, and the like. One type of power converter is a Switched Mode Power Supplies (SMPS). An SMPS may include a power supply unit and a circuit inside the unit to regulate the current. The regulating circuit may control the current so that it can stabilize it to a set voltage that is then sent to the electronic device. Due of weight, economic, and convenience factors, SMPS's are the devices of choice to power most consumer electronics that need stable current and voltage. However, they must be designed carefully to provide power with acceptable efficiency and minimal noise.
To meet these requirements, power converters may include one or more stages that include one or more magnetic components including filters, transformers, inductors, or the like. Many power converters are designed to provide multiple output voltages. A typical example is the desktop ATX computer power supply, which produces 12 V, 5 V, and 3.3 V as well as other supplies. The 12 V, 5 V, and 3.3 V supplies all require tight voltage regulation and must produce a large output current. In order to produce all of the desired output voltages from a single transformer, the turns-ratio of the transformer between the primary and secondary windings should match the input voltage relative to the output voltages plus any rectifier voltage drops in the output stages. In order to keep the transformer secondary turns to a minimum, some error is often introduced into the output voltages due to use of integer turns-ratios in low numbers.
As can be appreciated, it may be desirable to have relatively few secondary windings for various reasons. For example, since the voltage may be “stepped down” from the primary windings to the secondary windings (e.g., from 120 V down to 3.3 V), the turns-ratio may be very large, which requires a large number of turns for the primary windings relative to the secondary windings. Second, since the secondary windings may generally carry a relatively large amount of current, windings having a relatively large cross-section may be used, which increases the physical space required by the windings. By utilizing relatively few turns, the physical space required by the secondary windings and the primary windings may be reduced.
In present transformers, the secondary windings may typically be wound with an integral number of turns—some of them employing half-turns to slightly increase the turns-ratio accuracy. As a result, most power supplies either provide output voltages with increased error due to turns-ratio errors, or they use a complex pulse with modulation (PWM) type method on the output stage to increase cross-conduction accuracy. Another method modulates a synchronous FET to increase or decrease the loss across it, between fully on, and a diode voltage drop equivalent to the body diode of the MOSFET. Other methods use a single secondary output (e.g., one voltage level at the output), and then use magnetic amplifiers or MOSFETs to further modulate the highest-voltage PWM signal down to lower average voltages that can then be filtered to produce the other DC output voltages. However, these solutions are complex and costly.